Prince Luigi
by LawLover16
Summary: Luigi is devastated when he learns that the love of his life, Princess daisy, has to marry someone else as asked by her father. Being in his current emotional state, Luigi decides to switch places with the prince of the Water Kingdom, who is Daisy's fiancé. The two get to know each other all over again, but Luigi's clumsyness is getting in the way. Will there be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1: I love you

" **Prince Luigi"**

 **Chapter 1: "I love you"**

Holding her hand was the best thing in the world for him. Being together in such a peaceful silence, he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. He was truly happy, because he knew that he shouldn't take that for granted. He looked next to him and he saw a yellowish orange dress and orange shoes on lightly tanned feet. He sighed in happiness and pressed the body lightly against his side.

"What was that for?", she asked, looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"I'm just so happy that you're here with me, Daisy.", he replied and gave her a kiss on her hair. Daisy sat up for a bit and gave him a kiss on his nose, then she laid her ear on his chest.

"I'm happy too. Especially when you're around. I feel wanted in your presence.", she answered. They fell into silence again, though it wasn't an awkward silence. The two laid down in the sand and watched the night sky.

"If I could rearrange the stars, I would make a constellation of you, Daisy.", he stated and drew a Daisy with his fingers in the air.

"You don't have to do such a big thing to show how much you love me.", Daisy replied and sat up. He was confused and sat up too.

"Why not? I think everyone in the whole world should know how much I love you. I don't take it for granted that you love me in return, you know.", he replied a bit confused.

"It doesn't matter to me if everyone knows, Luigi. It's enough when we both know how much we love each other.", she smiled lovingly at Luigi who blushed. He really didn't take it for granted, why would he? Luigi was a nervous, insecure, shy fella and Daisy was an energetic, outgoing, loud tomboyish girl. They couldn't be more different in personalities and yet they were always there for one another.

"Oh Daisy. My wonderful, lovely Daisy.", Luigi whispered and placed a hand on Daisy's cheek.

"Luigi...", Daisy hushed. Luigi pulled her closer, so much that they almost kissed.

"I love you, Princess Daisy. What did I do to deserve you?", he breathed against her lips.

"I don't know, but I love you, too.", Daisy whispered as if she was in trance. Luigi kissed her, he never wanted this to end. Her lips were soft like rose petals and they tasted like sweets. Daisy took of his cap and ran her fingers through his hair, Luigi's mustache tickled her upper lip a bit and she loved it.

"I'm afraid that this is all just a dream and that I'll wake up and you're gone.", Luigi admitted to Daisy after their lips parted. They put their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes.

"You tell that to me every time.", Daisy stated.

"Because it's true. Daisy, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Mario may be the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, but I'm your hero and that's all I need to be.", Luigi explained. He really loved Daisy with all of his heart and she was the only thing occupying his mind and dreams. Daisy felt the same about Luigi, she didn't care that he wasn't as heroic as his brother, meaning he had more time to spend with her.

"Luigi, I don't care as what you see yourself. I love you no matter what.", Daisy whispered. She loved his clumsiness, he could make her laugh with how nervous he sometimes was in her presence, he wasn't perfect, but it was enough for Daisy, That's what made what comes next very hard for her. She pushed Luigi slightly away from her and looked in his eyes. He saw the uneasiness in her eyes, took her hands from his shoulders and took her chin in one hand.

"Daisy, what's wrong?", Luigi wanted to know, worrying himself because this was unusual for Daisy. She took a deep breath.

"Luigi, would you come and save me if I need your help? Would you calm me down if we were in need of help together?", Daisy asked. Luigi was confused. Daisy never asked such questions.

"Why are you asking me something like that?", Luigi wondered. He felt Daisy's hands close, pressing his hands together in hers.

"Because I need to know, Luigi. I need the reassurance that you'll always be there for me, even if you can't do much.", Daisy started crying and it felt like a stab to Luigi's heart. He raised his hands to her cheeks and wiped away the tears that fell down.

"Don't cry, Daisy. You know that I'll always be there for you. You're my best friend and I love you.", Luigi said with a warm smile on his face that calmed Daisy down a bit.

"Thanks, Luigi.", Daisy rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"My dad wants to me to marry.", Daisy added. Luigi got shocked. Other than the Mushroom Kingdom, the kingdom of Sarasaland still had a king and he needed his daughter to marry to get stronger allies, Luigi knew all that, but it still hurt, both of them.

"So this is farewell?", Luigi brought forth, still shocked by the news. Daisy hugged him and he returned the hug. They wanted to stay like this forever, they wanted to never let go. Luigi reached out for another kiss, but Daisy refused. It would have hurt even more, she had said. The wonderful moments they shared this night were just painful memories to them now. Luigi shook his head and started crying himself.

"But...but we can still do things together, right Daisy?", Luigi stuttered, small tears rolling down his cheeks. Daisy shook her head in sadness and left to get on her cruiser that was heading to Sarasaland. She left a shocked and very sad Luigi standing alone in the night. Luigi didn't realize what happened until the "Daisy Cruiser" was out of sight. He fell to his knees and cried. He didn't care, if he woke anybody, he just needed to get all this sadness out of his body. A Toad found him kneeling down in the sand on all fours and crying.

"Luigi, what happened?", the Toad wanted to know. Luigi fell back on his butt and looked at the Toad.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?", Luigi asked. The Toad shook his head with a small smile. He had said that he was the night guard and that he was already awake.

"I'll bring you home and you'll tell me what happened, alright?", Toad suggested. Luigi nodded, wiped away his tears and stood up. Toad and Luigi walked through Toad Town in the middle of the night.

"Princess Daisy and I unwillingly broke up. She had to go back to Sarasaland because her dad wants her to marry a prince. I don't know why.", Luigi tried to sound normal, but there was still a sadness in his voice.

"Why don't you go to Sarasaland and talk to king Andrew? I'm sure he'll give you Daisy's hand in marriage.", Toad wondered. Luigi shrugged and entered the small house where he and Mario lived in. He laid down on the couch, took out a picture of Daisy and kissed it. Luigi fell asleep and dreamed the most wonderful dream he ever had:

 _Him and Mario were princes, living in a kingdom near Sarasaland. While Mario was chasing the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, Luigi only had eyes for the tomboy princess of the neighboring kingdom of Sarasaland. Her father and her were visiting, because of a royal ball Mario was having to celebrate his engagement with Princess Peach. Mario, Peach, Daisy and the king of Sarasaland were walking through the gardens, while Luigi sat in the library on a window sill, a book in his hand and looking out the window, focusing on the princess with the orange dress. They have met before during a competition in the Mushroom Kingdom and he already fell in love with her. Once Mario was married to Peach, he eventually will marry Daisy, the beautiful, energetic, lovely, tomboyish princess of his dreams. Yes, Luigi dreamed of her since they first met and he would do anything to be sure to marry her. The book he was reading was one of his favorites. It wasn't a novel, it was a book about flowers and what they meant when given to someone. The page that was open was about daisies. They were often portrayed to be the flowers of the simple people, because they grew everywhere, but it also meant loyalty and trust. Another page was marked, this was about red roses and the following page was about forget-me-not. Red roses stood for romantic feelings and the forget-me-not were considered a symbol of true love. Luigi wondered, what flowers to give her, considering the fact he was very shy, unlike his brother. He just settled with a daisy to give to Daisy. In the evening, just as they were about to kiss, Luigi fell down the railing of the balcony and her dad pulled her away._

The fall in his dream caused Luigi to wake up and look at the brown shoes of his twin brother. He sat up, because he fell from the couch and looked at his twin brother.

"You came home late last night, Luigi. I didn't want to wake you because I saw you cry and didn't want to be punched in the face.", Mario stated and helped Luigi to his feet. Luigi brushed of some dust and sat down on the sofa, supporting his head with his arms.

"Peach told me about what happened between you and Daisy. I'm so sorry, that you're not a prince yourself.", Mario thought the last part out loud. Luigi sat up straight and asked: "What did you say?"

Mario was confused and repeated the part about being a prince.

"Mario you're a genius! I just have to convince the prince that's supposed to marry Daisy to switch places! I will be considered the prince and can marry the love of my life!", Luigi jumped up in glee and hugged Mario, who still was confused. Then Luigi fell into despair again.

"Daisy never told me where the prince comes from. She has never met him before. Oh, it's hopeless, I will never see her again.", Luigi said.

"Peach has a lot of trade deals, maybe she knows something about the prince. Don't worry, I'll help you. Consider me a problem solver.", Mario smiled, reassuring his brother. Luigi smiled back and stated: "Thanks, bro."

 **All credit for all Mario Characters goes to Nintendo. Only the prince and Daisy's father belong to me. Please leave a review and tell me your opinion**


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Daisy

" **Prince Luigi"**

 **Chapter 2: "Introducing, Princess Daisy"**

Luigi and Mario figured out a plan to get Daisy back. Peach had shown the brothers a picture of Daisy's soon-to-be husband and it surprised them. The prince looked almost exactly like Luigi, the only difference was that the prince doesn't have a mustache.

"I think I know how you and Daisy get back together Luigi. You and the prince just switch places.", Mario cheered, making Peach giggle in the background.

"You mean like in the story mom used to tell us? 'The prince and the pauper'", Luigi wondered. Mario nodded. The brothers said Thank You to the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and went back to their little house. Even though Luigi liked Mario's plan, he was not sure if not only the staff of the prince but also Daisy and her father would fall for that, but he didn't have time to worry about that. It was his turn to cook lunch for the two, so he got started as soon as the two were home.

After lunch, Luigi took a nap on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 'Daisy Cruiser' docked on at the Harbor of Sarasaland. Daisy stepped from the ship and was greeted by some citizens and servants of the royal family. The servants escorted Daisy to a vehicle that brought her to the castle, where her father was waiting for her. Despite the fact that Daisy loved her kingdom, in this moment she wanted nothing but to run away and hide somewhere.

Nobody spoke a word as the princess was brought to the throne room, where her father, King Andrew of Sarasaland, was awaiting the arrival of his daughter. The king was a kind ruler, a bit overprotective of his daughter who looked a lot like her mother, the only difference was that she had the brown hair and the blue eyes from her father. King Andrew was of normal stature, about 6.23 feet tall and in his mid 40's. He wore oriental clothing, given the fact that Sarasaland was an oriental country, his crown rested on top of his head, covering a good portion of his hair, if not all of it.

"We present to you, your daughter, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland", a servant said, bowing to the king. Just as he said that, the door to the throne room opened and Daisy walked in, trying her best to keep her cool. Neither her father, nor his servants knew, why she spent so much time in the Mushroom Kingdom. They all just assumed she visited Peach, her best girl friend, not knowing that she got kidnapped 3 times a week.

The king just nodded and waved his servants out of the room, leaving only him and Daisy in the throne room. Once the door was closed, he stood up from his throne and walked over to his daughter.

"I'm so glad that you're unharmed, my dear.", he smiled at his daughter, who unwillingly smiled back at him.

"I'm happy to see you too, Dad. It's nice being back home after 6 months.", Daisy chuckled nervously. Her father was a pretty laid back guy, that's why the whole kingdom loved him, even after he lost his wife and started becoming overprotective of his daughter.

"Now, please go to your room and pack some things. We are going to visit the water kingdom.", her father said. Daisy wanted to protest, but didn't, because she knew it was her duty to follow the orders of her father, even though she could practically make her own rules. Daisy walked out of the throne room and up to her room, or to be exact, her chambers. King Andrew sighed and looked at a portrait of a woman.

"What am I going to do with her? She is so much like you, Lily.", he sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head a little. The woman on the portrait looked almost exactly like Daisy, the only differences were that her dress wasn't a yellowish orange, but instead a cyan one, her hair was black instead of brown and her eyes were as green as emeralds. Lily, how the king called the woman on the portrait, was the first and only wife of Andrew. They met at a royal ball Andrew's father was giving to celebrate the wedding anniversary of him and his wife. Andrew never liked such events, but being the next ruler of Sarasaland he had to attend those festivities. Lily was royalty herself, not as high as the king and queen but still. She was the daughter of the Count that looked over Easton. The day Andrew and Lily met was like a cliche, the kind you see in fairy tales or romance movies. As Andrew was looking around, not really interested in anything that happened, Lily stood out and he was in awe. Her black hair was braided and hung over her right shoulder to the front, her emerald eyes looked directly at him and she wore a bluish green dress. Of course this love story didn't end there. They dated for a few years until Lily was old enough to marry (they had an age difference of 4 years) and the two got married. A few years later, Daisy was born, named after Lily's favorite flower. Their lives were perfect, they were loved by their subjects and they had a little bundle of joy. Everything seemed like nothing could destroy the happiness, but fate doesn't play by the rules. One day, when Daisy wasn't much older than 4 years old, her mother decided to bake a surprise cake for her husband, who was away for some diplomatic matters. She went to the market to get the ingredients, but never came back to the castle. Daisy didn't know what happened and nobody told her, saying it would be better to not upset the young princess. Then when her father came back, he was devastated to find out his wife was assassinated, because she was at the market on her own. As the guards reported, she insisted to go there alone and because she could be very stoic nobody argued with her. A few days later her funeral was held, and Daisy, understanding that her mother would never come back, didn't ask why she wouldn't return.

"I'm finished with packing, Dad.", Daisy's voice rang out through the empty room. King Andrew jumped a little after hearing his daughter's voice, because he was distracted by the portrait. Daisy noticed this however.

"Are you OK, Dad? Did I startle you?", Daisy wondered. Her father shook his head.

"I'm fine. I was just...thinking about something.", he replied with a nervous chuckle. Daisy raised an eyebrow, because she knew he was lying but shrugged it of, for she knew that her dad didn't like to talk about the death of his wife. She just put her suitcase down and gave her father a hug, which he returned after the surprise about it was gone.

"I know that you miss her, Dad.", Daisy stated, causing her father to look at her in surprise. How did she knew that that was up with him? He wanted to ask, but Daisy just smiled and left the throne room, going to the gardens and look at the flowers.

"She really is just like you, Lily.", her father thought with a smile.

* * *

Luigi woke up, panicking if he had overslept or something. Mario just chuckled, explaining that, he didn't oversleep and that he should go packing, because it was almost sunset and they wanted to be in the water kingdom before King Andrew and Daisy showed up. Luigi jumped of the couch and ran in his room to pack some things he thought he would need in the water kingdom. After he was finished, he and Mario walked out of their little house, locked it so no one could come in and steal anything, and walked to a Warp-Pipe that was hidden on the castle grounds. They didn't travel by plane for two reasons: First, Luigi was scared of heights and second, it would take too long.

"I hope this will work, Mario.", Luigi stated his concern. Mario just shrugged it of.

"Everything will work out fine, bro. Don't worry.", Mario reassured his brother. Luigi smiled a bit, knowing that his brother was probably right. As they reached the Warp-Pipe, the brothers jumped in and resurfaced on the castle grounds of the water kingdom. The sun started to set and the brother sneaked in the castle, without the guards noticing them. As they walked through the castle, Luigi stood in awe, he had never seen such beautiful marina decorations before. As he was lost in the sheer beauty of the castle, he bumped into someone, who wasn't his brother or the guards. It was the person he was looking for. Before the prince could call for his guards, Luigi apologized to him and explained why he was here.

"I see. Seems like we have a lot in common. Just like you want to marry the woman you love, it's the same with me. She isn't royalty, and because of this we can't be together, just like with your girl.", the prince replied. "I'm Prince Josh of the Water Kingdom."

"I'm Luigi Mario. Nice to meet you. So will you help me?", Luigi answered. Josh thought about it, then smiled and nodded. Luigi could have kissed him for his help, but considering he was a price, he didn't do it.

"So, what's your plan?", Josh asked with curiosity in his voice. Luigi explained the whole plan to him and that he had to learn everything there is about being a prince and rule this kingdom. Of course, all that before Daisy arrived with her father.

"We already look alike, I even saw someone who looked like you in red clothes instead of green.", Josh said.

"That's my brother. We have to make a fake status and name for him too.", Luigi explained, getting a nod from the prince. And with that said, the two changed places. Luigi was given a tour of the castle, was told the most important names he had to remember and was prepared for everything he needed to know. Even the guards joined in, referring to Luigi as "Your Highness" or "Your Majesty" instead of the real prince. Mario was given a similar treatment, only that he was now the right-hand man of the new "prince". So Luigi and Mario learned everything in just a day, so they were ready for when Daisy and her father arrived.

* * *

At sunset, everything was ready for the arrival of the royal Sarasaland family. While Andrew was impressed how beautiful everything looked, Daisy was somewhat melancholy while taking in the decorations and colors of the kingdom.

"Luigi would have liked it.", she thought, trying not to cry at the thought. It was silent all the way to the throne room, where the prince was waiting for them to arrive. A guard escorted them to the throne room and opened the door.

"I present to you, his Highness King Andrew of Sarasaland and his daughter, Princess Daisy!", the guard called out and Luigi, now playing the role of the prince, sat up straight in "his" throne, smiling a little when he saw Daisy walking in the room. She looked very beautiful with the very lightly blue hue that was given to her by the walls and lights. Even though he wanted to walk up to her and smile at her, like he always did, he knew he couldn't, so he sat still.

"It is an honor to finally meet you. I'm sure my daughter will get along with you very well.", King Andrew said, bowing to Luigi, who kind of enjoyed the attention. Usually Mario would get all the attention and he was left alone, but this time it was all about him and not Mario. It felt great.

"The honor is on my side, King Andrew. I believe that I will find myself liking the princess a lot.", Luigi replied standing up from the throne and walking to the pair. He could see a sadness in Daisy's eyes, knowing very well what was bothering her. So he took her hand, bowed down and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"A delicate flower like yourself shouldn't cry. I believe a smile would suit you a lot better, Princess.", Luigi stated with a soft smile while looking in Daisy's eyes. Her wonderful sapphire blue eyes lightened up a little and she gave a shy smile.

"Thank you.", Daisy whispered, making Luigi blush. He let go of her hand and cleared his throat, telling a guard to escort them to their rooms and to send his adviser to him. The guard saluted and escorted Daisy and her father out of the room. Luigi was slightly panicking. How could he keep up this charade if he behaved like he always did around Daisy? He needed help from his brother. As Mario entered the room Luigi was already having a panic attack.

"What am I going to do? Her father will find out I'm not the real prince and then I will never see Daisy ever again. How will Daisy react when she finds out I tricked her father into believing I'm a prince?", Luigi rambled about, walking up and down the room, almost losing the crown on his head with how often he threw his head up and down, thinking and panicking. Mario walked up to his brother, placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Luigi calmed down and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong, Luigi? Did something happen during the encounter with the king?", Mario wondered. He knew that Luigi was very nervous at times, but when he wanted something he was the complete opposite of himself.

"Everything went fine, but I'm not sure how long I can keep this up before the king gets suspicious. I don't even know if Daisy figured it out by now.", Luigi admitted, being his nervous, clumsy self again. Mario thought about how Luigi acted when Peach introduced Daisy to him as his Caddy for the first game of Golf they played. Luigi wanted to impress the brunette with how athletic he could be, but failed. He fell over his clubs, he couldn't hit the ball and he stuttered when Daisy complimented him. Mario wondered if Luigi would start doing that too every time he talked with Daisy as a prince. If so, then he would be in big trouble. Daisy was smart, smarter than Peach (even though Mario hated to admit it) so she would figure out that the prince is Luigi.

"I think it's best if I stay at your site whenever Daisy and the king are around.", Mario suggested, what Luigi accepted gratefully. With that all sorted out, Mario and Luigi walked to their rooms to get some rest, because the sun had already set. As Luigi drifted into sleep, he dreamed of his wedding with Daisy and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Boy, this was a long chapter. I'm really sorry it's rushed in some parts but I needed to finish it after such a long time. I actually started writing it a while ago, but my PC crashed and the chapter was gone. I could save some files but the chapter was really completely gone. Then there was registration for the university and what I wanted to study and of course moving. Then I didn't have Internet until the end of October and I couldn't think of anything to write this chapter. So here is my apology for not updating for about 8 months. I hope you still enjoy it and please leave a review with critic or suggestions so I know what you want to read. Thank you and sorry again for taking so long.**


End file.
